merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic is a very real, very potent force in the world of Merlin. Put simply, magic is the ability to affect and change reality. Like any power, it's morality is reliant on that of the user- just as Nimueh has plagued the kingdom with her magic, it appears she has used her magic positively when she and Uther were friends. Magic can achieve, but is not limited to, such affects as shape-shifting, telekinesis, slowing down the rate of time and summoning fire and wind. It is said that only magic can destroy or negate magic. Magic is not just a tool to be used - it is often stated that magic has Rules, and in some cases, a will of its own. According to the seer Taliesin, magic began in a cave near the valley of the fallen kings, known simply as The Crystal Cave.'' (The Crystal Cave)'' )'']] Some people, such as Merlin, can use magic instinctually and require little or no training. For others, magic can take years to study, but this is limited to magial aptitude. Many initially unlock their powers when their emotions are heightened, and such strong emotions can also cause the user to lose control of their magic, potentially causing massive damage. If the person in question lives among a magical race or is trained, they can access their magic much earlier. Other natural gifts, that, whilst caused by magic, do not affect the world as magic does, such as Morgana's ability as a Seer; her dreams often reveal certain future events. There are also people like Gaius who access magic through study and hard work. Wielding magic, particularly for those without innate magic, generally requires incantations spoken in old English or Welsh, or written in Runes. It seems many prefer to say the spells as it gives a focus for the magic to be channeled. However, some more experience or powerful magicians like Merlin and Edwin Muirden have been seen to use magic without incantations, but with simple will power and occasionally hand gestures. The limits of thi are unkown- Merlin, for example, can perform many feats without speaking, others are limited to simple telekenisis. For any spell there is physical signs when magic is used- the eyes of the wizard, witch or druid glow breifly gold as the magic is channeled. However this is not the case for innate abilites- Mordred's telepathy and Merlin's telekinesis, for example, do not produce this effect. The spells themselves are varied- they can required objects like crystals or poppets, potions, herbs, runes, rituals or nothing at all. The complexity of spell preparation relies entirely on the difficulty of the spell cast and the power of the sorcerer. There are certain magical tools of power, which contain magic imbued in them by natural or human means. For example, the Mage Stone wielded by Tauren has the power of transmutation, and the Sidhe staff Merlin took from Sophia which can be wielded as a powerful magical weapon. There are also creatures of Magic, though this term has not been explained beyond creatures able to use it. Magic is an ancient force and is deeply rooted in the Old Religion. Balance is a key tenet in the Old Religion. In order for something to be taken, something must be given. The most potent example of this is the circumstances of Arthur Pendragon's birth. Without a son and heir, Uther Pendragon asked Nimueh to help his wife conceive. In accordance with the Old Religion, for life to be given, a life must be taken, and so In order for Arthur to have been born, his mother had to die. Uther Pendragon blames Nimueh and her magic for the death of his wife. This has led to magic being banned in Camelot and its annexed lands. However, it is widely practised in other areas, particularly Cendred's kingdom. See also *Enchantments Category:Magic